1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote control devices, and particularly to a remote control capable of preventing a user from accidentally operating the remote control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control devices are widely used to remotely control another electronic device, such as a television (TV). However, the remote control device is often accidentally operated by the user, and the TV may be changed to an undesired mode. For example, the TV could be changed from a first channel to a second channel interrupting the user's information flow from the first channel.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.